hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Aika Kasumi
}} |seiyuu = Emiri Katō |status = Alive }} is the vice president of the Student Council of Hakuo Academy. Like many other students from the academy, she comes from a rich family. Her name means "love songs". She stated that the Ai in Aika is from the Ai in Aizawa, Sakuya's surname. This trivia could possibly mean that Aika's name "Ai" comes from the "Ai" in the Aizawa family name and "Ka" from her own family name (Kasumi). Appearance Aika has long fuchsia hair and green eyes and wears a Hakuo Academy uniform during school. While not in school, she is usually seen in modern clothing. Characteristics and Personality While she may be seen as a sweet, kind, and gentle girl to most people, secretly she is also very manipulative and takes advantage of any situation she sees, a fact that only Hinagiku and Chiharu are aware of. (She has a notebook with the weaknesses of anybody she meets written down) Despite this, she does care about her friends and would never betray them. For example, when she learned that Chiharu was secretly working as a maid for Sakuya, she hid this secret from everyone despite the fact that she wrote it down in her weakness notebook in order to remember it. Story At Sakuya's Birthday Party During Sakuya's 14th birthday party, she meets Sakuya's maid, Haru, but unlike the others, she knew right away that it was Chiharu. Chiharu, who was in panic, asked Aika not tell anybody of her job as a part-time maid. Aika accepted and so far she hasn't spilled this secret to anyone. During the fireworks display at the same birthday party, she could be seen staring at what looks like a King's Jewel in her palm while thinking that "there are a lot of situations where money is of no use". Mt. Takao Arc Later, during the start of the new semester she went on a class trip with Hayate and their friends to Mt. Takao, She later got lost during the hike because of the power of the king's jewel that was later suppressed by Isumi. It was revealed later that she got the king's jewel from Mikado Sanzenin. Helping the Ginnan Shopping District Becoming the "Love Master" On April 28th, after having been asked if she planned on going abroad for Golden Week, Akia tells Chiharu that she would be going to Greece as she had an errand to do there. Later on she accidentally got splashed with water while Hayate was gardening and ended up cleaning herself in the Sanzenin Mansion. There she managed to persuade Hayate to buy her alternative underwear as her orignal one got wet. Impressed by her powers of persuasion, Nagi called her the "love master" and asked her for advice regarding her relationship with Hayate. The following day, Aika visits Mikado and tries to return the King's Jewel by telling him that having the stone was too much of a burden for her. After he had told her that she didn't need to return the stone, Aika attempts to throw the stone away, before she is given the task of giving her stone to Athena in Greece. Golden Week Arc She later appears in Myoknos, and gave advise to Hayate (about Hinagiku and suggested to him to have dinner with her in Chapter 224). In Athens, she joins the group of girls in a last day party before everyone went back to Japan. On May 7th, Aika greets Athena at the ruins of her destroyed mansion and tosses her King's Jewel to her telling her that she was instructed by Mikado to give it to her. Having done as she was instructed, Aika takes her leave before overhearing Athena desperately orders her butler Machina to take the King's Jewel and go where nobody could find him. Concerned, Aika turns around and is left in a shocked state having found Athena shrunk to the size of a small child. Returning to Japan After having gathered her thoughts, Aika returns to Japan with Athena and hits Mikado with a paper fan, demanding an explanation from him as to why Athena had shrunk after she had received the King's Jewel. Mikado then discusses with Athena about the curse of the King's Jewel, leaving Aika confused on the subject. Afterwards, Mikado asks Aika on the whereabouts of the King's Jewel she was instructed to give to Athena. Aika tells him that she lost it while she was in Greece, leaving him in a shocked state. Afterwards, Athena tells Aika that there might be another way for her to return to her former self and asks her if she was willing to help her. Athena tells her that she doesn't know how to completely break the curse but if she was able to return to her former self for a few seconds they might be able to find a way of improving the situation or learn of Mikado's intentions. Later, after having returned to Hakuo Academy, Aika is greeted by Hayate and Chiharu and asked by the latter on why she was there. Aika tells her that she is currently looking for something. Hayate then offers to help her search for it, but Aika tells him that she would find it soon enough. Later in the day, Aika finds Athena on campus calling Hinagiku and Hayate "mama" and "papa" respectively and then witnesses Hinagiku try to strike Hayate with the Shirosakura. Athena approaches Aika and discuss how the Shirosakura is the key to regaining Athena's lost powers, but is interrupted by Hayate before they can continue the topic any further. Aika then introduces Athena as a princess from a certain country who is training for three months, which is customary for her royal family and that she would need to stay hidden. Aika persuades Hayate into taking Athena in at the Violet Mansion. Rainbow Village Aika appears at the Rainbow Village after Hayate asked Maria about visiting Mikado in his castle. After teasing him about how he couldn't keep his hands off her (due to a massage), she explains that Mikado himself had already asked her to arrange their meeting. She is present while Mikado tries to explain the details about the inheritance, but due to continuous interruptions from Saki, the meeting was cut short. She later informs Mikado that she was going to Tahiti with her fiance for a week, which would make it difficult to arrange another direct meeting with Hayate. Trivia *According to her character profile in Volume 16, Aika was held back a year at Hakuo Academy due to her poor health. It is also mentioned that due to her health she also has very slow reflexes and no upper body strength. **It is also mentioned in her profile, that Aika is the wealthiest student in Hakuo Academy. **Also mentioned in her profile and later in Chapter 377, Aika has a fiancé. *In Chapter 389, it appears that her fiancé is also her butler, since the man she's vacationing with addresses her as "ojou-sama", and is wearing a butler's uniform. She also gets huffy when he addresses her formally even when they are alone together. Navigation